


Olvídame

by KatieSakura7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieSakura7/pseuds/KatieSakura7
Summary: Sakura siempre ha querido pertenecer a una banda ya que ella ama la música pero en su camino a cumplir su sueño su corazón se romperá en mil pedazos. ¿Habrá alguien que pueda sanarlo?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

A la edad de 12 años Sakura era una niña sin muchos amigos pero muy aplicada en sus clases, las cuales tomaba en casa con su tutora personal llamada Rin.

De niña siempre soñó en pertenecer a una banda en donde ella tocara guitarra o cantara o ambos. Es por esto que le rogó a sus padres que la inscribieran en clases de música. Ellos al principio no aceptaron pero luego consideraron la idea de que ella aprendiera música desde casa al igual que con sus otras clases.

Un día su nuevo profesor llegó para enseñarle canto y cómo tocar la guitarra. Ella estaba muy emocionada tanto que apenas durmió la noche anterior.

—Sakura, hija—decía su madre—ha llegado tu nuevo profesor, ven a presentarte!

—Buenos días, me llamo Sakura Haruno, ¿y usted?—dijo la pequeña pelirrosa.

—Buen día, pequeña Sakura, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, espero que nos llevemos muy bien—dijo el peliplata sonriendo.

La clase dio inicio y no era para menos que Sakura aprendía todo con mucha facilidad y eso asombraba mucho a sus maestros. 

La inteligencia de la pequeña no le quitaba su inocencia y pensamientos propios de una niña así que ya que no tenía amigos ella pasaba "jugando a tomar el té" con sus dos maestros.

Se podía ver que Sakura era muy feliz aunque sus padres, Tsunade y Jiraya eran muy estrictos con ella. Pero esto tenía una razón.

Tsunade y Jiraya esperaban un bebé, pero tristemente Tsunade lo perdió y luego de muchos intentos finalmente pudieron tener a Sakura. Ella era la luz de sus ojos y no podían soportar el perderla de vista, porque pensaban que algo le podía pasar y ellos no podían aguantar tanta tristeza.

Esta historia se le había ocultado a Sakura. Sus padres no querían tocar el tema y no lo creyeron necesario así que guardaron el secreto.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Sakura desarrollaba su sentido de independencia y su sueño de unirse a una banda crecía en su corazón.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿alguna vez usted estuvo en una banda?

—¿Porqué lo preguntas?

—Prométame que no se va a reír de mi—dijo la pequeña pelirrosa sonrojada.

—Está bien, no me reiré. Te lo prometo—dijo él levantando su mano derecha en el aire.

—Siempre he querido ser parte de una banda. ¡Es mi sueño!

—Bueno, la verdad es que no, no he pertenecido a una banda. Pero si ese es tu sueño no lo abandones.

—Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei.

[…]

Sakura creció y con ella su talento. Sus padres consentían su participación en diversos concursos y ella resultaba ganando trofeos y medallas. 

Kakashi quería que Sakura perfeccionara todo lo que él le había enseñado y más. Para eso recomendó a sus padres que le permitieran seguir con sus clases. Sus padres aceptaron.

Sakura se iba convirtiendo en una señorita. Ya tenía 14 años y estaba entrando a una etapa de rebeldía. Se rehusaba a levantarse de su cama y tomar sus clases con la señorita Rin.

—Vamos, Sakura, sé que estás despierta!, no hagas esperar a Rin-sensei!

—Mamá, déjame en paz. No quiero asistir a esas estúpidas clases. Solo quiero tocar mi guitarra y cantar todo el día.

—Hija, no vas a vivir de la música, tienes que estudiar!—gritaba su madre desde afuera de la habitación de Sakura.

—Tu no me entiendes… no te importa lo que yo quiero… vete!

Tsunade no sabía qué hacer. Extrañaba a la niña dulce y dócil que solía ser hace tan solo 2 años. Rin de pronto se acercó a ella.

—Señora, si gusta yo puedo hablar con ella.

—Si, gracias, espero que ella te haga caso a ti—dijo para luego dejarlas solas.

Rin se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y se apoyo en esta comenzando a hablar.

—Sakura-chan, soy yo Rin. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Quiero conversar contigo.

No se escuchó respuesta, pero luego la puerta se abrió.

—Pasa—dijo Sakura.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Porqué lloras?

—Rin-sensei, mi madre no entiende que la música es muy importante para mí. Quisiera que me apoyara—dijo la pelirrosa apoyándose en el hombro de la castaña.

—Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Tsunade-sama te quiere muchísimo y está preocupada por ti solo que no sabe cómo decírtelo. Ella si te apoya, pero piensa que la música es solo un pasatiempo. Tú puedes demostrarle que no lo ves de esa manera pero también tienes que terminar tus estudios.

Rin abrazaba a Sakura demostrándole el cariño que le había tomado en todos los años que tenía siendo su tutora.

—Gracias Rin-sensei—dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas.

Las clases continuaron ese día y la amistad que había entre Rin y Sakura se hizo más fuerte.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hacía un tiempo que Sakura lo miraba, sentado en su habitual silla afinando su guitarra favorita, una Gibson. La forma en la que él movía las clavijas y tocaba cada cuerda la hipnotizaba.

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de su maestro? ¿Cuando había comenzado a verlo diferente? Sakura imaginaba que la pasión que ambos compartían, la música, podría unirlos en otro nivel de relación.

Ella se escondía detrás de la puerta entreabierta del salón donde recibía las clases, exactamente 5 minutos antes de que empezara. Sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo carmesí mientras lo observaba.

Al comenzar la clase ella ya no podía actuar de la misma forma, desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos. ¿Se lo diría?. No. Era obvio que el no la veía de esa manera. Tenia que frenar ese sentimiento antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y estos se convirtieron en días. Días amargos en los que Sakura lloraba por las noches abrazada de su oso de peluche por amar a alguien que jamás la tomaría en cuenta.

Sakura no pudo evitar que cada vez que estaba con el, sus mejillas ardieran delatando sus inocentes sentimientos. La pobre estaba a punto de estallar.

Un día planeó que tal vez ella podría llamar su atención si se vestía como una mujer adulta y se ponía maquillaje. Ella se alistó para la clase llevando una falda un tanto corta y una blusa con un escote algo pronunciado. Se balanceaba al caminar como si fuera una modelo de pasarela.

La mirada confusa de Kakashi le seguía el caminar. ¿Que estará planeando? Se preguntó él al verla sentarse a su lado más cerca de lo normal.

—S-sakura-chan, ¿y esa ropa?

—¿No te gusta?—dijo ella pasando uno de los mechones de su cabello tras su oreja.

No hubo respuesta, solo un suspiro.

—Si no te gusta, solo dímelo—exclamó molesta levantándose de la silla.

—Sakura, espera… no quise que te sintieras así, es solo que me sorprendiste.

—¿Entonces, si te gusta?—ella volvió a sonreír.

¿Que se supone que le diría? Kakashi era su profesor y lo peor de todo era que era mayor, mucho mayor que ella. Le doblaba la edad.

¿Que podría decirle que no hiriera sus sentimientos? El sabía que ella lo miraba de una forma diferente. Tenia que decírselo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que calló.

Los días pasaron y la ilusión del primer amor se hizo más y más fuerte. Sakura parecía distraída y sus padres lo habían notado.

—Sakura, hija, te hemos notado algo rara desde hace unos días. ¿Te ocurre algo?—dijo su madre preocupada.

—No mamá, todo estaba bien. Es sólo que he estado ensayando una nueva canción pero aún no me sale como quiero y no dejo de pensar en eso.

Era verdad, ella había escrito una canción que planeaba tocar y cantarle a su profesor para confesar su amor.

Sakura era una inexperta en cuanto a temas de amor. A penas cumpliría 15 años, así que pasaba preguntándole a la que ella podía llamar amiga, su maestra Rin. 

Rin tenía 27 años y por supuesto que había tenido muchos novios. Ella era bella y a la vez una linda persona. Cualquiera podía enamorarse de ella. Sakura le pedía que le contara de sus relaciones amorosas para sacar información.

No podía decirle que el hombre a quien ella creía amar era nada más y nada menos que su profesor de música. Ella se reiría probablemente y no dudaría en decirle a sus padres. 

Sakura no podía contemplar la idea de perder a su primer amor. Eso la destruiría. 

Ensayó una semana antes de cenar hasta que finalmente le gustó el resultado. Su voz había mejorado mucho y también la manera en cómo tocaba la guitarra. 

Una tarde Sakura citó a Kakashi en el salón 20 minutos antes de su clase habitual. Ella tenía planeado cantar y tocar la canción que ella misma había compuesto. La canción que expresaba su amor.

Sakura ya se encontraba en el salón a la hora acordada y al entrar, Kakashi pensó que iba a ser un recital y que tal vez él estaba imaginandose cosas.

Kakashi se sentó frente a su alumna y ella aunque temblando y sudando decidió vencer el miedo y comenzó a cantar. No le quitaba la mirada de encima a la expresión de su maestro.

El lucía confundido, mientras más escuchaba la letra y la melodía, más seguro estaba que había cometido un error al no rechazar los sentimientos de la joven pelirrosa.

—Sakura-chan, por favor no sigas…

—¿Qué ocurre, no le gusta como canto? Kakashi-sensei yo quiero decirle que escribí esta canción para declararle mi amor. Por favor aceptela.

—Sakura, estoy halagado pero… no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Eres mi alumna y te doblo la edad. Esto no es correcto...—dijo mientras se levantaba para luego irse.

—Kakashi-sensei, por favor no se vayaaa, yo lo siento mucho… por favor usted es muy importante para mí y si no podemos estar juntos ahora, pues, cuando sea mayor nosotros…

—Sakura, ay Sakura… eres tan linda. Sabes que te aprecio mucho. Quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré y seré tu amigo, ¿si?—dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

Ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y al sentir su contacto y al recordar esas palabras rechazandola no pudo evita llorar.

—Sakura, no llores porfavor. Perdóname no quise lastimarte—dijo limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rojas.

Kakashi-sensei decidió que era mejor que no tuvieran clase ese día. Sakura se despidió y se fue corriendo a su habitación para continuar llorando. Le habían roto el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por apoyar esta historia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les esté gustando esta historia

Sakura aunque triste, decidió olvidarse de aquel amor no correspondido que la había lastimado. Ella usaba esos sentimientos para escribir canciones las cuales tocaba en los concursos. Siempre ganaba el primer lugar.

Al terminar de tocar una de sus tristes canciones, justo antes de que anunciaran al ganador ella buscó a Kakashi para sentir su apoyo, ya que pensaba que talvez no ganaría.

Corrió por todos lados hasta que lo descubrió a el besando a la que el siempre había considerado su mejor amiga, Rin-sensei. 

—¿Como pudieron hacerme esto?—gritó Sakura al verlos.

—Sakura! ¿de qué hablas?—dijo Rin confundida.

Sakura nunca se dio cuenta que ellos tenían una relación a sus espaldas. ¡Que tonta había sido!. Su mente voló al día en el que fue rechazada por Kakashi y consolaba por Rin, sin ella saber que el motivo de sus lágrimas era el motivo de las sonrisas de la castaña.

—No quiero saber de ustedes nunca más—dijo aguantando sus lágrimas y marchándose de ahí.

Corrió hacia la salida del teatro y cuando estaba por salir escuchó su nombre por los parlantes llamándola. Habia ganado el primer lugar.

—Sakura, hija ¿dónde crees que vas? Ve al escenario por tu trofeo—dijo Jiraya alcanzandola.

Nunca se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos y este momento no iba a ser la excepción.

Sakura subió al escenario y al darle su trofeo no aguantó las lágrimas. Todos pensaron que lloraba de felicidad, cuando en realidad lloraba porque su pecho la oprimía. En ese momento se juró a si misma que jamás se iba a enamorar. 

…

Habían pasado 3 años, ahora Sakura tenía 18. Tsunade tuvo que contratar a otra maestra para que Sakura terminara sus estudios y pudiera aspirar a una carrera en la universidad.

Aquel día en el escenario había sido su último día cantando y tocando su guitarra, la cual había guardado en su armario. Jamás la volvió a sacar de ahí.

Su amor por la música había muerto junto con sus sentimientos. 

Tsunade quería que su hija estudiara medicina y la convenció de estudiar en una universidad cercana, estaba a solo 10 minutos caminando desde su casa.

Sakura había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y decidió que tenía que dejar de lado esos sueños tontos de cuando era niña y comenzó sus clases en la universidad.

…

Sakura hizo una amiga, su nombre era Ino. Siempre salían juntas y prácticamente eran como hermanas. A los padres de Sakura les agradaba ella. Ino era muy carismática y alegre.

La rubia tenía un primo el cual amaba la música y en especial la música Rock. Un día invitó a Sakura y a Ino a un concierto.

—Vamos, frentona, se que te va a gustar.

—No, Ino no quiero ir. Tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar.

—Vamos, hazlo por mí ¿si?.

La insistencia de Ino pudo más y al final Sakura aceptó. El concierto sería el viernes en la noche.

…

Los días pasaron y el primo de Ino fue a recogerlas a la casa de Sakura, prometiendoles a Tsunade y a Jiraya que su preciada hija estaría de vuelta antes de media noche.

Los tres llegaron al lugar donde sería el concierto. Era la primera vez que Sakura iba a uno de esos eventos y estaba algo nerviosa.

—Vengan ya va a empezar a tocar mi banda favorita: Akatsuki.

La banda era muy famosa y popular entre los jóvenes y eso llamó mucho la atención de Sakura. Ella se imaginó cantando en lugar de la vocalista Konan, como solía hacerlo cuando era niña.

Rápidamente rechazó esos pensamientos y se dedicó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Frentona, ¿ya te diste cuenta? —le susurró al oído.

—¿De que hablas cerda?

—El baterísta no te quita los ojos de encima. ¡que suerte tienes!—dijo Ino codeandola.

—Estas loca. Es tu imaginación—dijo Sakura.

Pero en efecto el baterista de la banda no dejaba de verla.

Luego de la presentación de Akatsuki, continuó la siguiente banda.

Hidan, el baterista de Akatsuki se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a hablarle.

—Vi que te gustó nuestra presentación—dijo el guiñandole un ojo.

—Eh, si, tocan bien—dijo Sakura nerviosamente.

No podía dejar de ver los músculos del hombre que tenía enfrente. Sus mejillas rápidamente se pusieron rojas y esto no pasó desapercibido por Hidan el cual aprovechó para invitarla a salir.

—Mi nombre es Hidan y ¿el tuyo?

—S-sakura. Mucho gusto.

—Que lindo nombre para una bella chica. Se que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero quisiera que saliéramos un día. ¿Que dices?

—Pues si es como amigos, acepto.

Sakura no quería involucrar sus sentimientos y mucho menos con alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Muy bien, no te arrepentirás. Paso por ti mañana en la tarde.

Hidan sacó su celular para guardar el número de teléfono de Sakura y así estar en contacto. Luego de esto Hidan se marchó.

—Freeeeente, lo vi todo. Ahora tienes que contarme. 

—Pues me invitó a salir mañana. Pero no te emociones Ino. Solo seremos amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia.


End file.
